The Princess Of White Capp Bay And Her Lover
by TheLittleAuthor
Summary: Jack Sparrow arrives in Tortuga with William Turner to appoint himself a crew to rescue miss Elizabeth Swann from the clutches of his old first-mate, Barbossa. What'll happen when he meets a young tavern wench by the name of Lanovia Tonks Mason? Warning; rating will change to M!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean and I most certainly don't own my friend Cassandra.  
Claimer: You can bet your bonkers that I own Lanovia "Tonks" Mason, Pritckin, Ma Kettle , Dyrienne, Peter "One-Shot Pete" Mason, and THE DIABLO.

* * *

Peter Mason was slowly making his way down to Tortuga's rocky shoreline when he heard the most beautiful, yet familiar, voice call out his name. Realization suddenly dawned on him; "_Dyrienne_?" _What was she doing here?! This is the worst place imaginable for a mermaid to be!_

"Over here, my love." The mermaid's voice said from somewhere in darkness.

"What 're ye doin' here, love?" Peter asked as he began to search for her in the darkness. As if to answer his question, a babe's wail came from the same direction Dyrienne's voice. Freezing, Peter said the first thing that popped into his head. "What was that?" Silence was his only response. Agitation hit Peter's body like a wave.

"Dyrienne, love, I asked ye a question."

"It's a baby..._your_ baby...your baby girl..." Dyrienne said as she splashed the water with her tail, making it easier for Peter to find her.

Find her he did, but his eyes where on the mer-babe in her arms. "That...tis' not possible..." He choked out. "That's me child?"

"Considering that I didn't bed any other men...yes, she is your child...and you have to take her, raise her, keep her safe...she's in danger if she stays in White Capp Bay with me. They'll kill her for being a Hybrid."

"But yer the...the Queen, after yer ma. They cannot hurt ye or our...daughter." Peter stated as he sat next to his lover and child.  
"I'm not the Queen yet." Dyrienne said as she began to rock the squabbling mer-babe side to side. "My mother can and _will_ kill our daughter if she gets the chance."

"But why, love?"

"She does not think humans can be anything other than things to satisfy our hunger...she will kill her granddaughter for being half human...Peter, you _must_ take the girl."

Peter stared at the curly haired mermaid in front of him in fascination. "Aye, but I know nothin' 'bout raisin' a child."

Dyrienne smiled, looking as bright as the moon itself. "It will all come to you in time, Peter."

"It bet'er, else the lil' lass'll end up wit' a gun hanging at 'er hip and a knife in hand."

The smile instantly fell off Dyrienne's face and she bared her teeth- _fangs_- and let out a hiss. "No guns. No swords."

"Aye! Stop wit' tha hissin'! Yer scar'in' tha bejesus outa me, woman!" Peter yelped as he cautiously leaned his body away from the enraged mermaid.

Dyrienne immediately stopped hissing when the babe started to cry. "Hush...hush now..." she cooed, only to laugh when she saw that the mer-babe had bared her fangs as well.

"Would ye lookie here..." Peter murmured when the little one turned her head in his direction. "Has me eyes, she does!" he said as he pointed to the silvery-blue orbs staring at him.

"Yes, and your ears as well." Dyrienne stated as she ran her hand through the white swirls of hair on the mer-babe's head. "And she will have your hair."

"Now what 're ye talkin' 'bout, love? Me hair is brown."

Laughing, Dyrienne motioned to his head in a amused manner. "It just looks brown because it's filthy, my love. It is truly dark gold."

Insulted, Peter held his nose in the air as if he was the Queen of England. "Yer jus' jealous I got me'self better hair than ye." That was an outright lie and they both knew it.

Shaking her head, Dyrienne opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of two drunken pirates stumbling toward them. Without so much as a word, Dyrienne held tightly to her babe and jumped into the water.

The splash caught the pirates' attention and they leaned down the rocky ledge to see what it was. "Pete?" one of them yelled, catching sight of their mate.

"Aye?" Peter replied, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. _Did they see Dyrienne or the babe?!_ His mind screamed over and over.

"Wha' 're ye doin' down there?" The pirate asked while his other mate stumbled off somewhere looking for something more amusing.

"Eh...Jus' watchin' the waves, mate..."

"Well, hurry it up! There 're some plump lookin' lasses waiting for company at the new tavern!" The pirate shouted as he turned on his heel and swaggered out of sight.

"Don' wan' no company..." Peter muttered, waiting for Dyrienne to resurface.

Peter waited patiently for five minutes when Dyrienne finally resurfaced in front of him. He tried his best not to gaze at her breasts, but found his eyes wandering over them hungrily. _They're bigger than I remember,_ he thought in satisfaction.  
Clearing her throat, Dyrienne tried her best not to laugh at Peter's face expression. Shaking his head, Peter looked her in the face and smiled sheepishly. "Couldn't help me'self." Dyrienne stared into Peter's blue eyes with her bright green ones before arching herself higher in the air so the only thing that was in the water was the very tip of her tail, before grasping his face in-between her hands and placing a passionate kiss on his lips. When both finally pulled away, Peter remembered the babe. "The lil' lass!" he all but shrieked, looking around himself for his daughter.  
Dyrienne laughed. "Peter calm down- she's over there." she explained, pointing to a nearby rock with sea stars and shells.  
"Oh."  
"Go and get a basket so you can take her to...wherever you're staying at without looking suspicious."  
"Aye, love." Peter muttered as he got up and began to run for the grimy little town of Tortuga.  
"Hurry! It's almost dawn!" Dyrienne called after his departing form. "I love that man more than the sea itself." The mermaid muttered as she swam to where she had placed her daughter. Said babe was crying and squirming around the rock with her little tail flapping all about. Dyrienne perched herself on the rock with some of her tail still in the water. "Hush, Lanovia, hush." When the mer-babe only got louder, her mother gently began to rock her and sing;

_"Hush now, my baby_  
_Be still, love, don't cry_  
_Sleep as you're rocked by the sea_  
_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_  
_So I'll be with you when you dream_

_Sea, o sea_  
_Flow gently for me_  
_Such precious cargo you bear_  
_Do you know somewhere_  
_she can live free?_  
_Sea, deliver her there..."_

Clutching her babe to her chest, Dyrienne let her tears fall. "We shall see each other again, I promise you." she murmured as she gently placed her baby on a dry rock where Peter would find her. Removing her locket and gold armlet, Dyrienne kissed them and placed them beside Lanovia. "Good bye, my precious."

* * *

A/N  
Okay so this is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic...so don't flame me too harshly because my pirate talk sucks:)  
Drop me a review if you're interested in the story, please!


	2. Chapter 1

"_Hush now, my baby_  
_Be still, love, don't cry_  
_Sleep as you're rocked by the sea_  
_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_  
_So I'll be with you when you dream_

_Sea, o Sea_  
_Flow gently for m_-"

"Tonks!" A familiar- and annoying- voice yelled me middle name, cutting off the song I was singing to me'self.

"Aye?"

"Lass, yer father is lookin' everwhere for ye!" My godmother said as she gripped her stomach and doubled over breathlessly.

"Oh, where is he?" I asked, trying to hide me amusement at her state; disheveled, curly, pepper grey hair, wrinkled dress...

"By the docks. Go lass! Hurry!"

Grinning like a fool, I got up from the rocky ledge I'd been sitting on- 'twas and always would be me favorite spot in Tortuga- and ran for the docks as fast as me legs could carry me.

"Dad!" I shouted when I caught sight of him standing by the _Current Snare_, obviously waiting for me.

"Lanovia, 'tare ye are!" He laughed, lifting me off me feet as he crushed me into a tight hug. "Where 'wer ye?"

"The rocky shoreline..." I said in a quiet voice, knowing how much he hated it when I went there. Da, always worried that one day I might fall into the water when people would be around and I'd pop me tail in front of em.

Da gently put me down and looked me in the eye. "Lanovia...ye know ye can't go 'tare..."

"Aye...I know, 'tis just...I can't stay away, Da." I murmured in shame. I didn't want to be disappointing him- especially since he was leaving for a long voyage.

I felt his rough, calloused hand cup me chin as he lifted me face to look him in the eyes. "Tis 'tha sea calling ye...Ye were born of the sea, but remember, yer a creature of the land, too, savvy?"

"Aye." And I_ did_ understand. 'Tis just that I understood the sea much more.

We only had time for one more hug before me father was called to the ship by his captain.

"Bye, da!" I shouted, waving a dirty handkerchief as the ship slowly descended out of the harbor. I felt tears on me cheeks and went to wipe 'em with me hankie, but something silver flashed by the right side of me body and imbedded itself in on of the dock posts.  
Twas an axe.  
"Bloody hell, Cas! Ye could 'ave just said 'ello mate'." I yelled, not even bothering to turn around, knowing that there was only one lass in all Tortuga who knew how to throw an axe; me best mate, Cassandra.

* * *

A/N  
So how do you like the story so far?  
Like it, hate it, just want to print it out so you can burn it?


	3. Chapter 2

"Aye, but that wouldn't 'ave been as fun." Cassandra laughed, green eyes sparkling in mirth.

"Ye've gone mad, woman." I muttered as I gave her back the axe.

Grinning, she placed the axe back in her leather belt hanging on her waist. "I was thinkin'-"

"Congratulations!"

"Shut up. Like I was sayin'; I was thinkin', why don't ye come to me mum's tavern and work with me today? 'Twill keep yer mind off yer da..."

"Aye, yer right...I'll go with ye today, just don't be gettin' any ideas about puttin' all yer chores on me, savvy?" I said in a mocking serious tone.

"Aye." Cas replied as she linked our arms together and began leadin' me to her mum's- me godmother's- tavern.

"There ye are!" Ma Kettle called from the bar. I could see she had changed into her wench clothing that consisted of a burgundy little cap on her greyin' curls, a black silk choker, an' a simple wench dress.  
Smiling at me godmother, I let her daughter drag me to the back of the tavern.  
"What are ye doin' with me?" I asked as Cas slammed the door behind us.

"Gettin' ye a change of clothes- ye smell as bad as a donkey's rear-end." She muttered.

Rolling me eyes, I took the peach pink wench dress she handed me.

"And _ye_ smell like ye got slapped with a cod, Cas." A voice behind us teased.

"Well at least I don't smell as if a horse took a shit on me, Prirckin." Cassandra snapped as she hung her axe on the brick wall in front of us. I rolled me eyes at the bickering, and I know I should have been horrified that one of me best mates- Prirckin- was seenin' me changin', but I wasn't. Must be the mermaid in me- nudity was no great feat for them. I didn't even have the bloody shame to blush!

But then again...I still remember the day when Pritckin first found out I was half demon...and I was as bare as a babe...


	4. Chapter 3

_**~Ten years before~**_

"Da...da..." I repeated over and over, trying to rouse me father from his slumber, "Da...tis' dark- can I go for a swim? _Da_?!" Getting no indication that he was awake- let alone _alive_- I quickly left the filthy inn that was our home, and made me way down to the shoreline.

When I reached me destination, I saw- to me pure satisfaction- that the sea was in an absolute fit of rage. The wind created large waves that crashed into the rocks and the sea spray flew onto me face, even though I was at least twenty feet over the water on a small cliff.

Grinning like mad, I quickly took off me ragged brown dress and put it by me feet. "I'm comin'." I murmured to the raging sea as I removed my locket from me neck and placed it under a rock- come chance anyone might see it and steal it.

Now bare and with no one to see me, I plunge me'self into the icy waters. Grown up men and women could not swim these waters- let alone a child of four- but I wasn't like the others- that much became clear the moment I hurled me'self into the foamy black sea.

A feelin' of me legs bein' pulled toward each other and bein' pulled downwards hit me the moment I was fully in the water. I was used to the aching pain of me tail taking form, so I payed it no heed. 'Twas necessary.

The waves tried their best to crash me body into rocks but me tail- a light silvery blue at that time- fought against it. I was havin' so much fun- too much fun to notice I was swimin' for the harbor.

"Oh me word!" A voice in the fog yelled out.

Whirlin' around, I saw the yellow glow of a lantern right in front of me face! I don't know what made me do it- instinct?- but I bared me fangs at the glow.

"Yer a mermaid?" The voice asked curiously. I could tell 'twas boy maybe a couple years older than me'self.

"Nay, I'm a sea cow!" I shouted in annoyance.

The glow suddenly got brighter and I dove deeper into the water, hopin' he hadn't seen me face. Something hit me in the lower back and I turned just in time to see a rock making 'tis way to the sand bed beneath me. Anger flew through me body- what kind of a monster throws rocks at little girls?!

I changed me course and burst out onto the surface. "What's the big idea, throwin' rocks at me!" I shouted, flapping me tail in rage and glaring at the boy in front of me. He looked maybe...nine- five years older than me- and he had shaggy golden blond hair that hung in his eyes a little. Leaning on some rocks so I could get a closer look at the boy, I could see he was wearin' green trousers and a yellow shirt that looked mighty warm.

"Sorry, I jus' never saw a mermaid before...me names Pritckin, what's yers?" The boy, now known as Pritckin, asked as he held onto a boulder for dear life with one hand.

"Me name's Lanovia."

* * *

A/N  
'Ello me scurvy mates!  
Another chapter for ye, I'm hopin' ye all enjoy it;)  
Reviews? Please!


End file.
